Quill
Quill Acquarone is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is a a cross between a Catahoula Hound and a Cirneco dell'Etna. His father was a Cirneco dell'Etna, explaining the Italian surname. His mother was a Catahoula Hound. He is a Trainee of the PAW Patrol, with his mentor being Tracker. He is not a Trainee in the CenturiRealm, and is not present in Shadows of Camaraderie. Appearance Quill is mostly a vaguely lighter shade of brown, and his forelegs and paws bear the Blue Leopard coloration that his mother has.. His ears are semi-floppy which sometimes flop down like his mother's or stand erect like his father's. On his back, he is covered in dark brown, quill-like furs that are tipped with blonde, and resemble the quills of a porcupine, thus giving Quill his name. These "quills" can perk up at will. He has two light green eyes and wears a black collar. He has a scar under his right eye, and a missing tooth on the left upper jaw. His Pup Tag is a dark green, and the symbol is a white North Star. Regular Uniform Quill, like his mentor, wears a green vest, however he wears a dark green vest and a green head band reminiscent of the head band worn by martial artists. The headband has his Pup Tag Symbol on it. On the flip side, instead of his Pup Tag symbol, the head band has the PAW Patrol symbol. Anthro Appearance In the CenturiRealm, and in the Tundra-Centurion AU, he typically wears a pair of black jeans, a white v-neck undershirt, and a dark green, button-up, short-sleeved shirt that only has the middle three buttons fastened. Some of Quill's "quills" are exposed on the back of his neck, and along his tail. Bio Quill was born in a small town on the outskirts of Greenmarsh National Wilderness. His mother was a nurse, and his father was one of Greenmarsh's Forest Rangers. A week and a few days after he was born, both of his parents mysteriously disappeared, never to be heard from again. He was raised by the other Forest Rangers when they weren't busy patrolling the Wilderness. Quill was mostly cared for by Tierra, who refused to let the young pup have to fend for himself in an unforgiving world. When he was very young, he loved to go and explore the jungle portions of the Wilderness. Since he was prone to getting lost, he decided to create maps. He would draw out crudely-sketched maps that looked like something a child would draw. As he got better at map-making, he would be able to make intricately-drawn maps with down-to-the-point accuracy. He made it his job to map the entire Wilderness. Though he is good friends with the Wilderness' top ranger, Tierra, he was never interested in Botany and Herbalism, so he never studied under her. Since he is still very young, she often had to accompany him on his cartography adventures. The Catahoula-Cirneco mix idolized the PAW Patrol's Tracker the Chihuahua. When Tracker came to Greenmarsh National Wilderness, Quill was ecstatic that he was finally around his hero, and overall inspiration for venturing out into the WIlderness. Originally, Quill was absolutely terrified of the Wild, and refused to go outside other than when he absolutely had to. When he saw the efforts of Tracker, he figured he would try to get over his fears of the wild. When he ventured out for the first time, he had the time of his life. With Tracker and Tierra, Quill was able to create a large map of the entire Greenmarsh Wilderness, and the map is displayed at the main entrance. After realizing that he made a land map, he decided to make a chart of the stars in Greenmarsh. Needless to say, Tracker and Tierra weren't too keen on that... When Tracker had to return to Adventure Bay, he and Tierra had to leave Quill behind. However, he was eventually brought to Adventure Bay by Tierra. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Quill became his Trainee. To Quill, Tracker and Tierra are his adoptive father and mother. Personality Quill is a fun-loving kid, and always eager for adventure. His thirst for thrills in unquenchable, and loves to draw maps and star charts wherever he goes. He speaks with somewhat of a stutter, so sometimes it is hard to understand him. Quill is also easily intimidated by larger creatures, especially other large canines. He was made fun of and teased immensely for being an orphan, and at night he would scold and resent the parents he never knew. Due to this, he has immense trust issues. He does, however, have a measure of courage within him. Quill will stand up to his fears and confront larger canines to defend both Tracker and Tierra, should anyone give them a hard time. He loves both of them dearly. Trivia Catchphrases TBD Fears - Fear of Thunder - Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) - He's afraid of losing Tracker and Tierra just as he did his true parents. - Quill has a fear of being abandoned, something he feels his actual parents did to him. Pup Pack Tools - Grappling Hook - Scythe - Various Star Charts - Multiple blank maps - Compass, Protractor, other map-making tools Vehicle TBD Family - Unnamed Father (Missing, most likely deceased) - Unnamed Mother (Missing, most likely deceased) - Tracker (Adoptive Father) - Tierra (Adoptive Mother) - Enriquez (Adoptive Brother) - Sonrisa (Adoptive Sister) Friends - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Rocky - Zuma - Rubble - Everest - Centurion - Beryl - Steelbeam - Primavera - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tundra (In the AU) - Arika (In the AU) - Corbin (In the AU) - Amazon (In the AU) - Smoky (In the AU) - Kailey (In the AU) Hobbies - Map Making - Star Gazing - Playing around with the other Trainees - Wrestling and such like a kid - Watching TV - Spending time with Tracker and Tierra Miscellaneous Facts * Quill is only 9 years old and he just turned 9 as well. * He's a big mush and loves hugs * After his parents mysteriously disappeared, he and Tierra awaited for their return. Tierra knew they wouldn't come back, however Quill was the youthful optimist. * Despite being only 9 years old, Quill knows how to dance the Paso Doble. * Quill has a crush on Perlita, Tierra's Trainee. As he is only 9, he can't act on these feelings. When they're older, he does. * His favorite dance, unsurprisingly, is the Paso Doble * Quill's mutation is called "Quills". * He hates being called, referred to, or mistaken for a porcupine. * Quill can swim very well. He can swim as fast as some adults, except Zuma and the PAW Patrol water dogs. * His favorite foods are fish and a lot of Mediterranean and Turkish food. * Quill is fluent in both Spanish and Italian. * His parents were actually from Sageford Haven. Quill was, in actuality, born there. Story Appearances Fanfictions None Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups and the Quilly Quarrel! - Trainees and the Silver City! Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery Feral Quill (OLD).jpg|Feral Quill (OLD) Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Trainee Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Males Category:Male pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Mixed Breed Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro